1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector terminals, more specifically, to a connector terminal having a tab to be inserted into an opponent terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conceivable connector terminal formed by bending a metal plate of a predetermined shape includes a terminal base portion and a tab extending from the terminal base portion.
The tab is composed of a bottom face portion and a pair of folded portions formed by bending a portion extending from the bottom face portion. The folded portions substantially contact to the bottom face portion of the tab. Edges of the both folded portions abut on each other nearly in the center of the bottom face portion of the tab. An overlap of the bottom face portion of the tab and the folded portions thereof is made twofold in the entire region from a foot portion to a tip end portion of the tab. Therefore, there is a problem that strength or rigidity of the foot portion of the tab is insufficient.